The end
by ruby-bee
Summary: This is the end. Or at least my version of it. T for cursing. Destiel if you squint. This is my first fic, be kind, but any flames shall be used to roast marshmallows.


**Disclaimer: do you think I own the show? I didn't think so.**

* * *

Rain fell in sheets from the sky. Neither the moon nor any other celestial bodies dared show themselves this night. They knew tonight couldn't be unseen.

In a field a few miles outside of Lawrence, Kansas there stand three men. One towers over the others, one with a leather jacket, and the other is in a long trench coat. Next to them a car, which is badly damaged. They had managed to drive for a little while until the monsters had caught up and shoved them off the road. The tallest had a gash on his face but seemed able to ignore it. The others seemed to be doing the same to their own wounds. In fact the one in the trench coat seems to already be healing.

Each man carries a weapon. In the moon light the man in the trench coat seems to have grown a pair of dark shadowy wings. The light bounces of his dagger.

The man in the leather turns to him.

"Castiel you need to leave. We're not getting out of this one alive, even with you on our side. Our luck or whatever-the-hell it was keeping us alive is gone."

"No," Castiel replies flatly.

He grabs the other mans' hand and utters," I'm never leaving you again Dean. You or Sam. Never again."

Dean squeezes his hand back.

* * *

"You know you don't need to go. We forgave you for what you did."

"I don't understand how you could. I mean I nearly kill you and Sam. I shouldn't have taken the souls from purgatory. I shouldn't have-"

"We've all made mistakes before Cas. In this life we just have to keep moving forward. It's the only thing we can do. We just have to keep running until the day we die. What else would you expect?"

"I expected you to scream! I've done horrible things. Things that might even rival Hell itself! It's a wonder I've been able to keep my wings!"

With this Castiel covers his face with his hands, sits down on the edge of a dingy motel bed, and mutters a broken, "I'm sorry."

Dean walks over and simply puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"This is what people do for their families, for the people they love, they forgive them."

Suddenly, the door bangs open and Sam barges into the room saying, "Dean I found the shape shifters' hide out. It turns out it was the mayor. We need to get there A.S.A.P. I think he's on to me though. Oh and we need to- oh Cas is here."

"Hello Sam."

"Hi um should I leave? I can leave. You know what I-I'll just go to the car-"

"Sam-"

"Seriously I'll go-"

"Sammy-"

"I mean I completely understand I think I ruined a moment didn't I. I'm sorry-"

"SAM!"

"I just- I'm just going to leave you two now. You know what I'm going to call Charlie. Or ugh someone."

With that Sam walked out of the room with a screaming Dean behind him yelling," I swear to god it wasn't what it looked like. I hate chick flick moments. Come on Sammy, why are you laughing? I'm not gay!"

This was the moment Castiel knew he'd never leave again.

* * *

In Deans other, he raises his shotgun towards a rustling in the brush. The trio stands back to back now.

They're waiting for the things to attack. They're waiting for the last battle.

Dean looks over his shoulder at Sam. He can't help but think how tall his brother is.

* * *

Sammy's bored. The stupid T.V didn't even show cartoons and it just kept showing some lame Spanish soap. His crayons had been lost a few motels back and the few he had managed to keep had melted in the car, and Dad was on a job. He didn't have anything left to do. He leaned over backwards on the couch to watch dean throw punches at a make shift dummy.

"Dean."

No response.

"Dean?"

No response.

"DEAN?!"

He starts waving his arms wildly in the air and starts to throw pillows in his older brothers direction.

"Deeeeeaaaaannnnnn!"

"What Sammy," Dean nearly yelled.

"I want to go to the pool."

"Dad said I need to practice my punches today. There isn't any time for playing."

"But Bobby said we're supposed to be snot nosed brats. Cuz we're kids," he whined out.

"No Sammy. Watch cartoons, kay?"

"I would love to watch cartoons. If there were any on!"

"Shut up."

"Fine then"

Sammy threw himself back on the couch and laid face down into the pillows mumbling, "You're no fun anymore."

Well Dean couldn't just stand there and lets his reputation as the coolest be ruined. He was supposed to be the coolest guy around like ever in his brothers' eyes.

So he stealthily snuck to the sofa, Careful not to draw Sams' attention to him. he then crouched behind were Sam was sitting, and in one swift motion stood, reached down, and grab Sam and threw him over his shoulder for good measure. Of course he wasn't expecting a kick to the gut or a goddamned elbow to the face.

He dropped Sam and fell to the floor and cradled his nose. He gurgled out something along the lines of," ugh. Sammy what the hell was that?"

Sam picked himself up and walked back around the couch and said, "Well what else do you expect? You grabbed me like a creepy person would. You creep."

"You said I was no fun!"

"Cuz it's true."

"You know what you're a moose now."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Dean shakes his head. Just can't think about that. Need to focus.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I guess we really do make a good team."

Sam pauses, loads his gun, and stands ready with his pistol.

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

Suddenly multiple creatures bound out of the forest.

All you can hear from the road in gunshots, inhuman screaming, and then finally silence.

The clouds break away to show the moon. Light shines down in the forest once more.

* * *

An elderly and young woman stand on top of a hill. A hunters grave yard is where they stand; it's filled to the brim with ashes of the fallen. The head stones seem to go on forever.

The older of two places flowers on the graves near the edge of the trees. Forget-me-nots lay on the graves marked as Joanna and Ellen Harville, a daughter and loving mother. A man by the name of Ash lied next to a Robert and Karen Singer who had the lilies, and Mary and John Winchester had claimed the roses. A little down the way laid Samuel Winchester along with his Dean. Next to dean laid a marker claiming, _Here lies an angel: Castiel. _The graves make a perfect circle around old oak tree.

The woman stands near the freshly dug graves. She whispers," Now everyone's here guys. There's nothing left for you to do. It's about time for you to leave. Your work is done. Let some else take the lead. There doesn't have to be any more tears."

In a louder voice she says, " Ms. Missouri are you sure they can hear me?"

"Of course they can dear. The fools stayed for their funeral. Boys I thought better than to stay. Now get. Krissy, dear, come here and help me stand please."

They start to shuffle away, but Missouri turns ands says one last thing, "Don't curse at me boy, get movin'. I don't want to see your face. Or else I'll be forced to burn you." She grins and her and Krissy hobble dome the hill.

"See you soon boys!"

* * *

In a place out side of mans reach, there lies a bar in the middle of a forest. A reunion is taking place, between a family which has been separated for way to long. There are hugs and kisses. Greetings from friends long-lost and many beer drinking contest. And finally freshly baked pie is waiting.

* * *

"Jack what do you think you're doing? We can't just hitch hike out of town. Some one's gonna find us and bring us back! I don't wanna go back to Miss Loretta's Lawrence, Kansas orphanage either but we don't even have-"

"Shut up Percy. You know you want to find out what took dad and what killed mom. Dad sent me that text message a few days ago to leave town as soon as possible. "

"You can't say shut up to because I'm a lady. It's not nice at all. How did you even sneak a phone past Barry anyways?"

"Did you even hear a word I said to you? Well Percy if you're a _lady_ then why don't you just go by you actual name? Come on sis it's not rocket science, its _Barry._ "

"You know I don't like Persephone very much it sounds stuffy. Even if it is Barry he could have still- CAR!"

The siblings dive in to field next to them.

"Hold on. We'll Wait for them to leave. What did it look like?"

"I think it was a van. It looked like Loretta's."

they heard car doors being slammed.

"Shit! She came for us. Come on Percy we gotta run."

They ran for what felt like hours that is until they came across an opening in the field. Resting in the middle what an old rusting car.

Jack walks around the car.

"Huh, a 67' Chevy Impala, who would leave this here? She's gorgeous."

"She looks like a hunk of rust to me."

"Shut up Percy."

"That should be the phrase of the day."

The leather interior was cracked and worn. The keys still resting in the ignition.

"I wonder if it works."

"Why don't you try to turn it on, smart one."

"Shut-"

"Yeah, yeah. hurry up."

He climbs into the car, and twists the keys. The engine shutters to life.

"LOOK PERCY! This shouldn't be possible! It's so old."

"Think it could make it to the next town?"

"Yeah I think it can."

"Lets go then slow poke."

They both climbed in the car and maneuvered it out of the field, and started to drive.

"I guess its time for our own little road trip, huh, Percy?"

End.

* * *

A.N

Well this is the end of my first fic. I'm extremely proud of my baby. (o3o) yes, yes I am. I can only guess how many mistakes there are in here so sorry bout that, but I'm self editing and well most of you know how that goes. hehehe *sweatdrops* uh anyhow a review would be nice so you know if you could uh review. I wish to better my writing. PLEASE AND THANK YOU FROM AN AWKWARD POTATO.

IM OUT. PEACE.


End file.
